1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control device.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of storage control device installed at a data center or the like, a NAS (Network Attached Storage) draws attention, which is connected to the same LAN (Local Area Network) as a host computer and has a function for accepting a data input/output request specifying a file from the host computer.
The storage control device operated by using a NAS technique comprises a NAS engine and a disk controller. The NAS engine carries out input/output of a file from/to an external apparatus and control input/output to/from the disk controller. The disk controller directly inputs/outputs data from/to a physical storage unit such as a disk drive. If the storage unit is operated by a RAID (Redundant Array Independent Disks) technique, the disk controller is also referred to as a RAID controller.